


Electric

by juiceboxjellyfish



Series: Carry On Countdown 2017 [18]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown 2017, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Normal AU, SnowBaz, Trapped In Elevator, claustrophobia tw i guess, stuck in an elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juiceboxjellyfish/pseuds/juiceboxjellyfish
Summary: Simon and Baz work in the same office, but they don't get along at all. One day, they get trapped in an elevator together.





	Electric

BAZ

I should’ve known I’d have a terrible day when I woke up half an hour after my alarm was supposed to ring. I didn’t have time to shower, and my shirt was kind of wrinkly when I got to work. I kept my blazer closed to hide it, which was pretty successful until I spilled coffee on it. Then, because I wasn’t in time for work in the morning, I had to work late. 

As I pack my things to leave the office, I tell myself that the rest of the day will be good. I’ll go home and shower, I’ll eat something nice and then I can relax and watch a good movie. It will be great, this terrible day will be over, and I won’t have to deal with any more bullshit today.  
But of course that’s not the case. Of course I run in to Snow at the elevator, because why wouldn’t I? Nothing to finish a bad day like running in to the most annoying guy in the entire office building!  
He actually stops the door as it’s about to close, completely ignoring my frantic attempts to close it in his face. Damn it, he is always such a mess. His hair is all over the place, his shirt is never tucked in, and I don’t think he knows how to tie a tie. Or how to button the top buttons on shirts. And he rolls the sleeves up! Come on dude, this is an office!

Just seeing his stupid face and his barely acceptable clothes is enough to ruin my mood. I just want to grab his tie and yank it, so it’s actually tied and not just hanging there like a necklace. Running into him once is enough to distract me all day. Offices are supposed to be tidy, a good place to get your job done, and his entire existence is a distraction. 

I’m glad the entrance is only three floors down.

 

SIMON

When he sees me running towards the elevator, Pitch starts frantically pressing buttons, trying to close the doors before I reach them. What a dick. He didn’t even try to hide it.  
Of course I would rather not ride the elevator with Baz Pitch, but the chance of my presence annoying him is worth it. I don’t know why he hates me, but the feeling is mutual. He’s constantly glaring at me, like he’s mad at me for just existing. He probably is. He wants every detail of everything to be perfect, and I’m not an organised person.

Why is Baz so obsessed with perfection anyway? I mean everything about him is always perfect! From his expensive shoes to his slicked back hair and his perfectly tied tie, nothing is ever out of place. He looks like a model starring in an ad for a bank or maybe a suit company. He’s not wearing a blazer today but apart from that, he looks perfect as ever. Typical.

 

BAZ

I glare at Snow as he walks in to the elevator, but then do my best to ignore him as the elevator doors close and we start going down. I can feel his glare, but focus on avoiding him with my eyes. I stare at the little screen above the elevator door as the four turns in to a three. Nobody gets in on the second floor, and soon we’re going to be out of the elevator and I can go home and stop thinking about Snow. I’m pretty sure he’s still looking at me. The journey between the first and second floor has never felt so long. Just when I think that, as if I’d jinxed it, the lift stops. The little number that indicates the floor flickers back and forth between three and two, and Snow and I both realise what has happened.  
The elevator is stuck.

 

SIMON

I turn around to face Baz, and for the first time since I entered the elevator, he looks at me. This time it’s less of a piercing grey glare and more of a poorly hidden panic. He fixes his tie knot even though it’s already perfect, and sighs.  
“Of course” he says. “I was already having a bad day, but of course that wasn't enough. Now I have to be stuck in a small space with you for however long it takes for the repair guys to fix this. Just my fucking luck.”  
Just when he says the words “small space”, I realise how cramp the elevator really is. We’re inches away from each other, and unless we want to stand pressed against the walls, we can’t be further away. Baz seems to realise this too, because he looks over his shoulder and then takes the tiniest step to the side to get away from me. It makes no difference.  
“Well the repair guys will be here a lot quicker if you actually press the panic button” I point out. He frowns at me.  
“I can’t press the panic button Snow, you’re blocking it” he snarls.  
“Oh and you couldn’t possibly talk to me for long enough to ask me to move?” I retort.  
“I’m talking to you right now, but I wouldn’t need to if you were clever enough to think of pressing the button yourself, since you’re closer to it” he says in a calm voice that’s dripping with badly suppressed anger.  
“So this is my fault now?” I spit, turning to face Baz.  
“Things usually are” he says through his teeth.  
“Oh, how mature. Kind of when you tried to close the lift doors in my face! That frantic button-pressing is probably what fucked up the elevator in the first place” I bark. With surprising strength, Baz shoves me aside.  
“At least I know how to press a button” he hisses, pressing the panic button.  
“We wouldn’t have to press a panic button at all if you hadn’t broken the elevator!”  
“I didn’t break the elevator, and you’d know that If you were smart enough to understand anything about technology!”  
That’s enough! I push Baz into the wall, and there’s something intensely satisfying about the way his perfect hair gets messed up as he’s slammed against the elevator wall.  
“What the fuck Snow?” he yells as he drops his suitcase and lounges at me.

 

BAZ

That motherfucker. He’s not going to get away with this bullshit, and I’m gonna let him know it. I drop my suitcase to free my hands, and then I pin Snow to the wall.  
“I’m not letting you get away with that” I snarl.  
“Oh, really?” he asks cockily. The attitude remains, even though I undoubtedly have the upper hand here.  
“You’re going to regret that” I practically hiss. Simon raises his eyebrow.  
“That’s odd, I don’t feel like I will” he replies. I press him harder against the wall.  
“Apologise, Snow” I demand, and I’m pretty sure I spit in his face.  
“Make me” he whispers.  
I stare in to his intense blue eyes for a couple of seconds, and he doesn’t break eye contact. The tension is almost palpable, and it’s like the air between us is electrically charged. 

Without thinking, I close the gap. I expect Snow to protest or push me off of him, but he doesn’t. He responds to the kiss almost immediately. The electric charge that was between us turns into sparks, flying around the tiny space. 

 

SIMON

Baz’s kissing is hungry and aggressive at first, but becomes passionate as it continues.  
Suddenly my hands are in his hair, and messing it up like this is so much better than just shoving him. Before either of us can figure out how this happened, I have my legs tightly wrapped around Baz’s hips and hands are unbuttoning shirts, untying ties, and exploring hot skin. Lips meet necks, tongues meet tongues, and quiet moans escape through slightly separated lips. Hair gets ruined and suitcases lie long forgotten on the floor.  
The space in the elevator is absolutely electric as unmotivated hatred turns into equally unexplainable passion. 

 

BAZ

I should’ve gotten stuck in the elevator with Snow ages ago. Fuck. His shirt is a lot more than just untucked when a sudden jerk of the elevator knocks us to the floor. It’s moving again.  
As we pass the second floor, we hurriedly button up our shirts and tighten our ties, and we've both just picked our suitcases up when the elevator dings and the doors slide open on the first floor.  
We’re immediately met by a repair guy.  
“Sorry about the kind of long wait” he says. “I hope it wasn't too bad for you.”  
Snow runs a hand through his hair in a pointless attempt to fix the mess I made and glances at me.  
“No, we were fine” he responds.  
“Yeah, totally fine” I agree. “No problem.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...That was most likely the steamiest thing I'll ever write, so enjoy it. 
> 
> Leave me a comment with your thoughts! I'm especially interested since I don't usually write any making out scenes. Also, comments always make me really happy!


End file.
